bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Hydranoid
is a Bakugan, the evolution of Dual Hydranoid and the final evolution of Hydranoid. He was originally the Guardian Bakugan of Masquerade, an alternate personality of Alice Gehabich, but he was given to Alice after Masquerade's personality was destroyed. Description Bakugan.com The three-headed Alpha Hydranoid is a dragon-like Bakugan, featuring a dark skin tone that makes him difficult to see at night. His hard, metallic armor can sustain multiple blows from attackers, and his dark blasts can destroy all elements. Bakugan New Vestroia Handbook Appearance A three-headed winged dragon with metal armor plates protecting his body. Battle Style Alpha Hydranoid's fire blasts melt even the strongest elements. Where You've Seen Him Alpha Hydranoid is the third step in the evolution of Hydranoid, a one-headed Dragonoid. Alpha Hydranoid evolved when he battle with Dan and Drago to help save Vestroia from destruction. Later, he became the Guardian Bakugan of Masquerade. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook This evolved form of Hydranoid comes equipped with metal armor that can take blow after blow. He can launch fireballs from each of his mouths that are capable of melting just about anything. Alpha Hydranoid prefers fighting at night so he can blend into the darkness and catch enemies by surprise. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Alpha Hydranoid is the second evolution of Hydranoid, coming after Dual Hydranoid. It evolved after Masquerade's brawl with Exedra. In Behind the Mask of Masquerade, he battled against Drago and lost. When Masquerade left Alice's body, Alpha Hydranoid officially became Alice's Guardian Bakugan. With Alice, he has been far less destructive and aggressive towards his opponents, especially Drago, whom was once his greatest foe. This is the only Bakugan that has had two former masters without being taken by force. When Alpha Hydranoid fought alongside Alice against Rabeeder, Rabeeder crystallized him and almost transformed him into a statue, yet since his heads were still free, Alice realized that Hydranoid could still perform his signature move—Death Trident—to take down Rabeeder. Alpha Hydranoid's three heads each have their own distinctive voice, however they all share the personality. He has shown unconditional affection for Alice, spending much of his time on Earth to accompany his master. Bakugan: New Vestroia In a way, Alpha Hydranoid gave birth to the Battle Brawlers Resistance as Mira heard him talk when he was being tortured by Professor Clay and his assistants, making her realize the Bakugan were intelligent (sentient level) creatures and formed the Resistance to set them free. A mechanical mimic of Alpha Hydranoid named Hades was used by Shadow Prove in his battles against Shun Kazami, Dan Kuso, and Baron Leltoy and later in a rematch against both Shun and Marucho Marukura (Shadow had brawled Marucho in his battle prior to his first use of Hades against Shun). The mimic was created by Professor Clay possibly from the data the Vexos got from torturing him. In the episode preview Shun calls him Hydra. He is friends with Ingram. Alpha Hydranoid is then freed by Mira, Shun, and Marucho as well as the other Bakugan that Prince Hydron had turned to bronze statues. When Dan, Marucho, Shun, and the other brawlers' Guardian Bakugan return to earth, Alpha Hydranoid returns to Alice. Based on Drago's statement about the Six Fighting Bakugan who were captured Alpha Hydranoid was the fourth with Preyas, Hammer Gorem, and Storm Skyress being the first three respectively and Blade Tigrerra being the last. Alice and Chan Lee team up against Shadow Prove in Shadow Attack. Hydranoid destroyed Hades but was beaten by MAC Spider. Sometime between the repair of Bakugan Interspace and Mechtavius Destroyer's revival, Hydranoid returned to New Vestroia. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Blast From the Past, he was seen with an army of Bakugan trying to protect New Vestroia. He was later destroyed by Mechtavius Destroyer. Because the Brawlers used the Current of Time to go back and destroy Mechtavius Destroyer before he killed him, he is now either living peacefully on New Vestroia or reunited with Alice at some point. Ability Cards * Indigo Nightmare: Adds 300 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. * Death Trident (Terminal Trident/Trident of Doom): Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Destroy Vanish (Destruction Grind): Reduces the opponent's power level to 0. * Chaos Leap Sting: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent, adds 100 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid and allows him to attack anywhere on the field. *'Blinding Spice': *'Lash and Blast Extreme': Fusion Ability Cards *'Final Demolition '(Final Destruction): Adds 100 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. Physical Game North America Alpha Hydranoid was originally released as a Special Attack Heavy Metal Bakugan. It is available in Darkus, Haos, Pyrus, Subterra, and Ventus. The highest G-Powered attribute made was the Subterra version at 750 Gs. You can also get a 650 Gs Subterra version. The Haos version comes with 630 Gs. A non-metal translucent version was released as part of the Masquerade Brawler's Evolution starter set, which also included Hydranoid and Dual Hydranoid. Alpha Hydranoid was re-released for Mechtanium Surge, along with Dharak and Cyborg Helios, as part of the BakuEvolutions "Evil" set. Available in Darkus only, it received a new color scheme to match the other Mechtanium Surge Bakugan and a DNA Code for online play. This is currently the strongest version available at 800 Gs. Japan In Japan, its Subterra BakuTech version in BTC-05 comes with 460 Gs, 480 Gs, or 500 Gs. Its translucent Darkus version in BBT-03 and BST-02 comes with 340 Gs or 380 Gs. Availability Video Games Bakugan Battle Brawlers Alpha Hydranoid does not make an actual appearence, but appears on the Black Hole Gate Card. Bakugan Dimensions Alpha Hydranoid was available in Bakugan Dimensions. He was only available in Darkus, although other attributed DNA Fragments were seen. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer Alpha Hydranoid is available in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer. Darkus Alpha Hydranoid is unlocked after beating Arena 25. Trivia *In New Vestroia, Alpha Hydranoid's power level actually decreased to 500 Gs. His G-Power was originally 550. *Including the fact that Alpha Hydranoid is used by a Russian character, it's possible that he is based on Zmey Gorynych, a three-headed dragon from the Russian Folklore. *He may be a reference to the Godzilla kaiju King Ghidorah as both are three-headed dragons, both is/were villains at one point, both were used in world-threatening events, (King Ghidorah's masters were going to invade the world and remake it in their own image similar to Masquerade) and both's owners were main antagonists during the time, (with Alpha Hydranoid's being Masquerade and King Ghidorah's being the Xilliens). *Alpha Hydranoid is based on the Hydra, a monster in Greek mythology that had nine heads, and had two heads to replace every single head that was destroyed. *In the original series, when Masquerade threw Alpha Hydranoid into battle, he would perform a series of spins and swerves before standing. This also occurred when Hades, disguised as Alpha Hydranoid, was sent into battle. After he started being used by Alice, he ceased doing these stunts. *Hydranoid and Dual Hydranoid were the only Bakugan owned by a major antagonist to evolve by battle experience. **Naga evolved by stealing the Silent Core. **Viper Helios evolved through mechanical upgrades. **Dharak evolved by fusing his and Drago's DNA, mutated after Code Eve extracted his evil essence, and eventually evolved again after Mag Mel obtained Drago's Gate and Dan's Key. **Vladitor evolved using the Silent Orb. **Chamelia evolved by intelligence transfer. *On Bakugan Dimensions, he has a very substantial amount of strength and agility for a Darkus Bakugan. *He appears to be very physically strong, as he is able to fly while carrying Preyas, Blade Tigrerra, and Hammer Gorem with ease. *He is also one of the three Bakugan evolutions that Leonidas could've battled, but did not battled in the video game, the other two being Silent Naga and Ultimate Dragonoid. *His ball form in the game is different from the anime ball form. The arms in the game's ball form are actually his second and third heads in the anime. References Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Great Articles Category:Former Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:BakuTech Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Doom Beings Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities Category:Legendary Soldiers